villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wheatley
Wheatley is the main antagonist of the 2011 Valve video game Portal 2. He was voiced by Stephen Merchant, who also played Darren Lamb in Extras, Stuart Pritchard in Hello Ladies, and Parris in Gnomeo and Juliet. History At the beginning of the game, Wheatley awakens Chell, who has been in stasis for several years, and tries to help her escape the Aperture Science facility, but is supposedly destroyed by GLaDOS when she is accidentally reactivated. However, he appears in hidden areas of the facility to Chell, and later helps her defeat GLaDOS by replacing her program in the main control system with himself. But right when Wheatley is about to let Chell go free, he becomes corrupted and betrays her, accusing Chell for selfishly using him. He traps GLaDOS in a potato battery, and she recognizes his voice as a program the scientists once installed into her that gave her terrible ideas in an attempt to slow down her rise to power. Infuriated, Wheatley breaks the escape platform and throws them both into an extremely deep shaft leading to the lowest areas of the facility. As they fall, GLaDOS explains that Wheatley was designed by the scientists to always come up with bad ideas (in her own words, to be a "moron"). When Chell makes her way back to the main facility with GLaDOS, Wheatley has redesigned all the test chambers in his own image, combining the turrets and companion cubes into one and even changing the logo on the loading screen to "Wheatley Laboratories". However, as he is designed to make bad decisions, he has neglected to maintain the lab's failing systems, putting the facility at risk of a nuclear meltdown. When they encounter him on a screen, GLaDOS tries to stump Wheatley by saying a paradoxical statement ("This sentence is false"), but Wheatley ignores the error and goes with "true". Eventually they reach the main chamber again, where Wheatley states the facility is about to explode and he has been studying the final boss fight from the first game and has changed all the things that allowed GLaDOS to be defeated then, such as no usable portal surfaces and the immediate activation of deadly neurotoxin. Despite this, Chell is still able to corrupt and replace his personality cores. She is about to press a button that will replace his program with GLaDOS when Wheatley reveals that he had booby-trapped the button and it explodes, injuring Chell. The facility is about to explode, causing panels to malfunction and disappear, like one which reveals the Moon in the sky. Chell shoots a portal up to the moon which sucks everything onto its surface, including herself. GLaDOS reaches out to get Wheatley out of Chell's hands and then she pulls Chell back inside. After the credits, Wheatley is seen floating in space along with one of his personality cores, who is obsessed with space, where he laments his fate and says that he feels genuinely sorry for betraying Chell and wishing to have the chance to apologize to her. In LEGO Dimensions Wheatley returns in the Portal 2 campaign as the deuteragonist. He first appears when he somehow spawns through a blue portal in a test chamber. He is also fitted with anti-gravity, making him able to fly around as he pleases. He claims to want to help Chell escape again, even though he obviously plans on taking over the facility. He seems to be much more antagonistic this time around, making arrogant comments and openly taunting GLaDOS. He does not act remorseful for what he's done previously. Instead, he goes on about how glad he is to be working together with Chell again. Eventually, Chell and Wheatley fall into the depths of the facility when an elevator breaks. Wheatley attempts to use his anti-gravity to save himself, but it isn't enough. Chell doesn't catch Wheatley (much like the first game), and Wheatley sarcastically thanks her. When Wheatley realizes they are in old Aperture, he panics, stating that it's full of vicious birds. Wheatley later apologizes for trying to bump Chell off when the elevator broke to save his own skin, and asks if they can be "BFFs". After some testing they discover an elevator that Wheatley realizes he can power, much to his excitement. However, after failed attempts at plugging himself in, Chell slams him into the port, and the elevator goes up. They eventually confront a cheerful GLaDOS in her chamber. When GLaDOS reveals that the Space Core also showed up, Wheatley has a minor rant about how annoying he is which, ironically, is annoying enough for Chell to punch him. GLaDOS then starts pumping neurotoxin into the room. Wheatley suggests that they repeat the old core transfer procedure by damaging GLaDOS and inserting the Space Core into her body. He's very satisfied when Chell manages to beat the other AI. Chell and Wheatley quickly put Space Core in charge of the facility, and the neurotoxin emitters are disabled. Afterwards, the duo enters a hidden room with a blue portal that takes them back to the hub world, thereby ending the campaign. Powers, Equipment, and Weaponry *'Flight:' Wheatley can freely fly through the air, as seen in both LEGO Dimensions and later parts of Portal 2. *'Control over Aperture:' Wheatley can plug into various areas in Aperture Laboratories, allowing him to take control of many of it's functions and power things like elevatord. This ability is highly enhanced when Wheatley replaces GLaDOS, gaining complete control of the facility. *'Flashlight Eye:' Wheatley's eye can function as a flashlight. *'Bombs:' Wheatley can summon and throw red bombs. *'Teleportation:' Wheatley has been shown to possess the ability of teleportation. This has thus far only been seen in LEGO Dimensions. *'Portal Creation:' Also in LEGO Dimensions only, Wheatley can open portals. This has only been done once, at the beginning of the Portal campaign, when he enters the facility. Quotes Voices Gallery Wheatley.jpg Trivia *Wheatley appears in Team Fortress 2 (another Valve game) as a Sapper (Ap-Sap) for the Spy. *Wheatley's final words during his defeat ("grab me!") is a throwback to an early part of the game, where Wheatley shouts ("catch me!") as he disconnects himself from his management rail. The player doesn't catch him in the beginning, and nor is Wheatley grabbed in the ending. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Traitor Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Usurper Category:Remorseful Category:Saboteurs Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Sadists Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Comedy Villains